A monster and his flower
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: It has been a year since Maynott went to prison and everyone is enjoying their lives together with their one true love, except for Franceour who had been feeling alone until anouther accident in the professor gardens he meets a female flea, which they named Veronique, and she is about to put his world upside down. FranceourX OC
1. Chapter 1

The Flea and its flower

Ch 1.

It has been a year since Victor Maynott has been in jail for the attempted murder of the giant, singing flea named, Franceour, meaning _"Honest heart"_. Due to misunderstanding for being called the Monster of Paris but in fact did not hurt a single person but is a gentle soul living with his friend Lucille in the "Cage Bird" where they spend their nights singing song to the people of Paris. But, there was only one person that Lucille was happier to sing for and that was her boyfriend, Raoul an inventor and a delivery boy that delivers goods quickly in his fast-paced truck, "Catherine the 2nd" his first truck tragically sang to the bottom of the Seine river while trying to rescue Franceour on the tower of Paris.

Raoul sat in his usual spot with his friend, Emille, who rolls his eyes at Raoul who gazed upon Lucille blissfully letting out a sigh as he watches the love of his life sing in her sweet voice. Emille had his gaze pulled away by Maud, his girlfriend who wore enormous glasses which he loved the way they looked on her, she let out a smile along with a chuckle who was also noticing Raoul ogling Lucille who sang her number one song "The Seine" along with the giant Franceour who played the guitar and sang along with her, dressed in his white suit and hat, his mask disguising him from the public who would panic by the near sight at him if they discover that he is a giant mutant flea.

The crowd let out shouts and claps at the two singers who bowed before the curtain shields them away from their fans. Lucille let out a squeal up at Franceour.

"You were magnificent Franceour, your voice is so sweet and beautiful" she smiles. Franceour smiles happily at her petite friend letting out a chirp of thanks. They both turn seeing Raoul, Emille and Maud walking up to them, in Raoul's arms he held a two large bouquet of roses, one red for Lucille and white for Franceour knowing his love for the sweet smell.

"Oh thank you Raoul" Lucille smiles sweetly at him as she held the flowers close to her as Franceour buries his face into the petals as he held the bouquet close to his chest.

"think nothing of it, my sweet bird" he replies with pride in his voice "I'm happy to….to….to" his nose crinkled and let out a large sneeze, making everyone jump back a step. "ugh….the feathers" he whines. Lucille roll her eyes letting out a smile.

"Come, we will talk in my dressing room" She says walking off to the back of the building, with her friends close behind her. Lucille locked the door behind her making Franceour take off his hat and mask placing them on Lucille's vanity mirror. He looks back seeing Lucille place a kiss on Raoul's lips, who blushes slightly as she pulls away. He let out a smile at the two; they seem perfect for one another. Lucille, for her sweet and loving attitude and also for her independent nature and Raoul, for his charismatic attitude and cheesy jokes, which Lucille politely laughs to from time to time. Franceour looks over to Emille and Maud, holding each other's hands shyly as if they were school children. He felt a tug of pain in his chest turning to the mirror staring at himself in the mirror. He frowns putting up his glove hand touching the glass. He enjoys singing with Lucille, he enjoys his rides with Raoul and he enjoys the movies with Emille and Maud, but, inside for a while now when he sees his friends together with their love he seems as if he has been put to the side. He suddenly felt an arm around his own he turns to see Lucille smiling at him.

"Come Franceour….We are going to visit the professor's lab, we are going to water his flowers while he is away, won't that be nice?" she said with a smile, earning a chatter from Franceour who perks up from the word flowers.

"Yeah, now let's hurry!" Raoul exclaims excitingly going to the door. "Those plants aren't going to water themselves! Unless they turn alive that is…" he let out a giggle putting his fist up to his chin by his joke but not earning any laughs from the others.

"Come Franceour, wear your black coat and scarf we would'ent want anyone to see you now, can we?"

He nods and quickly changes, the sun was setting when they left The Cage Bird, as Franceour sat in the back they drove across the new paved bridge leading to the professor botany lab surrounded by giant sun flowers scattered around the river which helped suck up all of the extra water that flooded The Seine the year before. Raoul parks Camille the 2nd as everyone steps out of the vehicle to meet Charles, the monkey and the apprentice of the professor who greeted his friends at the door with a card saying "Hello, everybody"

"Hello Charles" Raoul said "We're here to water the professors plant" he grins. Charles raises a brow showing him another letter in which Raoul read out loud.

"you promise not to touch anything?-What! Me?" He asks in disbelief, in which Charles crosses his arms Raoul let out a groan.

"Okay, okay! I'll just water the dumb plants" he mumbles moving pass Charles, making the other follows Charles gives each one of them a watering pitcher and lead each of them in different parts of the garden, Lucille and Franceour were water the white lilies in the right side of the garden, Franceour happily water the beautiful flowers gently, giving them each enough water to drink, he brushes his spinly fingers across the petals of a lily with keen gentleness earning a smile from Lucille.

"You sure are gentle when it comes to flowers" she said to him, putting the empty watering can down. Franceour let out a chirp at her until they heard Raoul yelling at the end of the lab.

"Hey you guys! Check it out the professor made some new potions!" Raoul yells like a little boy yelling about a new toy. Lucille roll her eyes with distain.

"Oh that idiot, he can't seem to keep his hands off of other people's things…..come on Franceour, we better go stop him" she sighs. Soon enough everyone watches at Raoul grabbing random bottles, placing them on the counter looking them over to decide which one he would pick first as Charles quickly takes some of the dangerous potion back on the very top of the shelf.

"Let's see which one to choose, which one? Which one? Hmm…..oh hey!" he picks up an orange bottle "The professor still has the potion on what he made for Franceour, but we already know what this does so….to the side it goes" he said boredly putting it far away from his right away from the other potion.

"Raoul, maybe you should'ent be touching the potions" Emille warns him.

"He's right" Maud says "You are going to get hurt"

"Pfft! Oh please…I'll be careful…now hmm, super fertilizer?...no…..growth serum….no…" he places them to the right of the counter putting them too close to the edge. "Oooh~ this is interesting" he said picking up a red potion "Hair tonic….grows hair in a matter of seconds, wow! Let's see" he takes a drop of the serum putting a drop on his chin, immediately a black goatee appears making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Whoa! Look at that!...I look good, Don't I?" he winks at Lucille, who put her hands on her hips.

"Please, you look like a Billy goat" He makes a frown at her as he puts the potion to the side.

"Fine…I'll just shave it later….let's see what else is there" he mutters tapping his chin.

"Raoul, stop playing with the professor's things before you do some idiotic" Lucille says as Raoul ignores her. Charles runs his hands through his fur in desperation as Raoul put up another potion, blue in color.

"Now what does this one say…..Explosive…..oh! let's try it!" he said bringing a silver tray positioning the dangerous potion over it, making everyone take a step back putting their hands over themselves.

"Raoul no!" they yelled, Charles let out a screech of panic diving for the potion hitting Raoul in the side launching the explosive potion into the air, everyone let out a yell swiftly running to any direction away from the potion. Franceour grabs Lucille sprinting to the end of the lab as Emille grabs Maud putting her in front of him protectively as they all braced for impact as the potion lands on the ground. A wave sent them flying off a few feet away, the explosion shattering some of the potions and vials the colorful liquids were spread across the lab floor as blue smoke fogged up the botany room. Lucille let out a cough who looks up to see Franceour close to her protectively.

"Thank you Franceour…are you all right?"

He nods as they both stand up cough slightly from the smoke.

"Emille! Maud!" she calls, to find the two stumbling out behind the sequoia tree.

"We're okay!" Emille calls out. She let out a sigh of relief putting her hand to her chest.

"Okay….good" she starts. "Raoul! Charles!"

"We're okay too!" Raoul calls out waving his hand as he and Charles get up from the garden floor, they all regroup back to the counter of the lab keeping their distance from the colorful liquid from some of the potions destroyed in the explosion.

"oh Raoul!" Lucille starts angrily. "Look at the mess you made!" Raoul put his hands up defensively.

"Hey don't blame me, the monkey attacked me, I wasn't really going to do it! Until Charles here, tackled me making me lose my grip on the potion" he argues.

"Well at least no one is hurt" she sighs, rubbing her forehead slightly feeling a head ache coming on. Her ear twitch hearing a small whimper. She lifts her head up turning to Franceour, who had his head turn to where he heard the small whimper.

"Franceour?" she starts.

"What?...what is it?" Raoul said turning to where they were looking, he let out a horrified gasp as they all see a black object curled up in a fetal position, whimpering slightly, they all notice that the creature's leg had a cut from the glass of a potion making it bleed out red.

"Oh my gosh" Maud gasp, putting her hands up to her mouth noticing that the creature was a flea, like Franceour which possibly jumped out of Charles' fur during the explosion. The Flea was not as big as Franceour, it was much slimmer and smaller in size at least six feet if it stands up. Lucille was the first to slowly make her way towards the flea who had its head inside its four arms, keeping it conceal. Lucille put out her hand slowly to it.

"Hey…..are you all right?" she whispers, the creature pops its head up at her letting out a terrifying hiss making her stumbled backwards as the creature lurches at her it hands raised up high ready to grab at her, only for Franceour to stand in front of Lucille facing off with the other flea. His eyes widen in udder surprise, finding golden pupils staring back at him, straight black hair reaching down to its shoulders and the side of her cheeks. Yes, it was a her, becoming obvious from its hair and eyes which were narrow with eyelashes curl to the side. She had her teeth clench in a soft growl staring back at Franceour who blinks in confusion to find another flea like him. As the others stood by silently, Franceour let out a chirp communicating with the other flea, who blinks at him making her stop growling, her eyes soften letting out a whimper of pain as it looks around at it's surroundings.

"W…w…Where am…..I?" she whispers, making everyone eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"I-It can talk!" Raoul shouts suddenly pointing his finger at her, making her flinch from his loud voice, he let out a grint of pain as Lucille elbows him in the stomach.

"Quiet you idiot!" she hiss "Can't you see you're scaring her!"

"I'm sorry" he groans clutching his stomach slightly.

"We better take her back the Cage Bird, we would have to take a look at her leg" Emille states.

"Your right" Lucille agrees, she turns to Franceour "Franceour, do you mind carrying her back to the truck?"

The female flea let out a frighten gasp and tries to jump away only to collapse foreward landing in the arms of Franceour. She looks up with her eyes wide by the giant flea who was two times bigger than she was. She was in a strange place, surround by humans not knowing where she was, all she can remember was enjoying the warmth of the monkey's fur and when she tries to move to a different area she finds herself in a cold place.

"Let me go!" she shouts up at Franceour as she struggles against him slapping and punching against his chest. he held her on tightly not wanting to drop her, knowing the severity of her leg, the only thing he can do was to transport her safety by swinging her on his shoulder making his way toward Raoul's truck, as the female flea countinue to struggle banging her fist against his hard exoskeleton back which does not cause him any discomfort.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yells. "You won't take me!"

"oh poor thing" Maud starts sadly "She does'ant know that we are trying to help her"

"Come on, the quicker we heal that leg the better" Lucille says as they all start to run outside "We will worry about her trusting us later"

Raoul locks the back door as everyone piles inside the truck as he races down empty streets of Paris. Franceour places the female flea down on its side gently chirping and chattering at her, trying to make her calm down as she began to have a panic attack.

"No! you can't take me! I want to go home!" she shouts banging herself to the side of the truck making it swerve to the side, Raoul swiftly controls the vehicle back onto the road.

"Franceour please!" he begs. "You would have to quiet her down, gag her with something! Or else everyone in Paris will find out about you two!"

"I hate to agree but you must Franceour!" Lucille says. Franceour looks back at the female flea who stares back at him wondering what he is going to do. He takes off his scarf holding it in front of him as he inches the scarf towards her mouth. She reels back only to feel the cold steel on her back.

"No!" she cries, making him stop mid-way as she looks up at him with pleading eyes, it hurt him inside but she does'ant understand that it was for her own good, if she continues to struggle and yell, they will be discover and possibly killed mistaken for as monsters, and Franceour does not want to go through that again. He binds her mouth and arms with his scarf making her screams and shouts become muffled once she figured out that she was completely immobilized her fear and pain from her leg took a hold of her as she began sobbing, tears running down her face, her golden eyes becoming blood shot. Franceour sinks back feeling guilty as she gives up curling up in a fetal position as she waits for her fate. He hates it when he sees Lucille cry, it's painful to watch as he hates it even more seeing the female flea cry. He let out a whimper going to her side, picking her up into his arms. She struggles against him shaking her head with no avail. He cradles her into his arms stroking her hair slightly making her calm down slowly as he began to sing into her ear softly.

_In my dreams, I do battle with a wolf_

_So strong and powerful it is_

_I fought against it to save the damsel_

_So scared was I, but I kept my courage_

_Knowing that it was I alone who must do it alone_

The female flea let out a sniff as she continues to listen to his melody, his voice hypnotic as she listens to his melody.

_I fought with all my strength and at last became the victor_

_I have defeated him and save my love_

_My only flower, my belle-fleur _

_ But when I wake, she is no longer in my arms_

_No longer in my protection_

_I cry when I wake for each time she is no longer there_

_My only flower, my belle-fleur _

_I wipe my tears, knowing deep inside my heart_

_That I will find her one day_

_And once again save her from the wolf_

_So I can have my Belle-fleur in my arms…again_

Franceour looks down to her, her tears finally dried up he let out a sigh of relief but he could no loosen the binding on her, fearing that she might start yelling and struggling again. It wasn't long till they made it to their destination. Franceour carried her inside from the back door as the other made sure no one followed them or seen them once they knew they were safe they all gathered in Lucille's dressing room. Franceour set the female flea down on the couch as Lucille brings a first aid kit focusing her attention on the flea's injured leg.

"Okay sweetie, I am going to make you feel a whole lot better once I put the bandage on you" She says gently, taking out a roll of white bandages. The female flea's pupils turn into slits and let out hiss warning Lucille to stay away. She let out a gasp pulling away.

"Look I am trying to help you!" she huffs "We are friends; we will never hurt you…" The female flea glares at her not believing in a single word she says. Lucille let out an exasperated sigh and began to wrap the female's leg. The flea watches her carefully as she wraps the bandage around her right leg. Slowly her eyes turned back to normal letting Lucille tighten the bandage.

"There….see….all better" Lucille smiles, clasping her hands together. "Now, do you have a name?"

"A…a name?" The flea repeats, she shakes her head.

"hmm…we need to call you something" Lucille ponders.

"oh I know" Emille starts "How about Amelia?"

"No…..something sweet"

"Amelia isn't sweet?"

"We could name her _Female_ Franceour" Raoul perks, only to gain stares from the others. He slumps down. "Or….we could call her something else"

"Let me think…..oh I got it! How about Veronique?" Lucille asks her, the female flea thought for a moment and nods. "Then Veronique it is, let us introduce ourselves…my name is Lucille, this is Franceour"

Franceour let out a chirp with a smile waving at Veronique, who raises a brow. Lucille turns to the others.

"And this loud idiot is my boyfriend, Raoul" He chuckles slightly putting up his hand in embarrassment. "And this is Emiile and Maud"

"Hello" they both said.

"We will take good care of you Veronique" Lucille smiles warmly. "It is getting late, and everyone should be getting home, Franceour would you mind taking care of Veronique?"

He nods accordingly, waving goodbye to his friends as they exited the room.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Emille asks nervously. "I mean, is it safe?"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself" Raoul said with confidence. "We will see how it went in the morning" he yawns.

* * *

Franceour turns to Veronique who rested her head on a pillow as she tries to rest comfortably in her new environment. She cast her eyes on Franceour who was staring at her with intrest, she put her lips in a tight line glaring back at him.

"What?" she growls. Franceour tilts his head at her letting out a chirp making her shake her head at him.

"You're a strange one, you can sing but can't even talk" She said. Franceour shrugs his shoulders nodding at her. She let out a snort turning away from him; he was beginning to irritate her. She heard him shuffling around in the room; she tries to ignore him until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She let out a growl turning back to him.

"What do you want?" she hiss, her eyes widen seeing a white rose in front of her face, she slowly grabs the delicate flower looking it over in interest. Franceour let out a small smile at her as she takes a sniff from the flower, it smelled nice and sweet, it smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. She looks up at Franceour who was smiling at her.

"What are you trying to pull?" she demands throwing the rose into Franceour's face, he let out a sneeze catching the rose before it fell on the ground.

"Just because you give me something good to smell don't think we will be friends, not after what you did to me by tying me up"

Franceour let out a sad chatter frowning slightly. She crosses her arms at him cringing slightly by the hurt in his eyes. She moves her eyes to the side letting out a sigh.

"But thanks for the smelly thing" she mutters, making him perk up giving her a smile offering the rose again, this time Veronique takes the rose in her hand placing it close to her chest making him smile widely like her. She looks down awkwardly, letting out a faint blush.

"You really are strange…."

I DO NOT OWN A MONSTER IN PARIS  
PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

The Flea and its Flower

CH. 2

Veronique was resting comfortably on the couch until she heard a set of rustling in the room, she stirs out of her slumber hearing a familiar chirp and smelling something sweet and warm. She opens her eyes to see a plate of crepes topped with strawberry syrup and berries, presented by Franceour who held it out to her with a smile. She sits up, her stomach growling she felt her mouth salivating by the delicious smell from her breakfast; she takes in from his four hands placing it on her lap. She looks up at him.

"You made this for me?" she asks. Franceour tilts his head to the side nodding slightly as he shrugs his shoulders saying that it was no problem. She looks down at her plate picking up a fork and knife.

"Thank you….." she said shyly, looking down at the beautiful crepes she cuts a piece and places it into her mouth immediately her taste buds was filled with the new sweet taste of the strawberry crepes. She began to scarf down the crepes as if she was dying of hunger. Franceour blinks in shock but let out a small chuckle by her reaction. She finishes her breakfast letting out a satisfying sigh she looks over to Franceour who picks up a red dress next to a sewing machine bringing it back to her.

Veronique looks over at the fabric, it was embedded with white floral crystal designs; it was slim and curvy and modest. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I-is that for me? Did you make that?"

He nods without hesitation. He learned how to sew from Lucille into making any sorts of outfits for him without wearing the same two suits he had the year before. Veronique stands up taking the dress in her arms.

"How…do I put it on?" she asks, she never put on fabric before considering that she had lived in the fur of a monkey. Franceour let out a chirp letting the dress hang down as he motions her how she can put it on. It wasn't long until Franceour zips up the dress from behind and stepped back letting her to look at herself for a moment in front of the mirror. She let out a silent gasp; the red dress had long sleeves concealing her four arms to look like two, the dress had a veil collar and long enough to hide her legs. Franceour gave her pair of black boot heels fitting to her feet. She turns side to side and all around before turning back to Franceour who would'ent stop staring at her. She sinks back slight becoming nervous and uncomfortable.

"Do….Do I look pretty?" she asks slowly. He shakes his head no making her frown until her began chattering at her rapidly. Her eyes lite up, even though he could not talk she can still understand him and what she heard was him calling her not pretty but, beautiful. She let out a small blush turning back to the mirror, stroking at her long black hair. Franceour went up behind her taking a strand of her hair letting out a chirp. She let out a nod sitting down on the stool in front of the mirror as Franceour began to take combs, brushes, hair sprays and hair pins in each of his hands and began to brush her hair. She waited patiently as he lifts and let down, sprayed and pinned up her hair in the end, she had some of her hair up in a bun, two strands coming down her face, and her long hair falling beneath the bun. Fracnceour let out a chirp asking her if she likes it.

"Wow…I think you spend too much time with your human female friends" she laughs. Franceour let out a smile, agreeing with her. "Thank you, Franceour….I really do like it"

Franceour let out a chirp 'your're welcome'. He takes a white rose cutting off the stem off the rose putting it in the middle of her bun, giving it an extra wow factor on her. She let out a gasp, she felt herself very beautiful never in a million years she would have ever seen herself this beautiful. Franceour let out a contented smile, seeing her expression, she did looked beautiful and it took his breath away leaving knots in his stomach. He realizes that Lucille and everyone will be back and dressed in his own white suit, scarf and his mask. When putting on his mask the corner of his eye he sees a red mask with white feathers he need to disguise Veronique's face even though he found it beautiful to look at. She would have to keep her flea identity a secret. As she was looking at herself he slips the mask over her face gaining a smile from her.

"I guess we're the same, aren't we?" she said turning to him. Franceour let out a small blush smirking slightly. They hear the door open and enters the room is Lucille dressed in a purple dress and behind her was Raoul, they both lite up when they saw Veronique.

"Ah! You look stunning" Lucille exclaimed.

"Wow, now if I'm not mistaken that dress was made by Franceour" Raoul examined as he looks over her dress, scratching at his chin with a playful smirk to Franceour, who smiles nervously at him. "That was really nice of you Franceour"

"Yes, you must have been up all night making it" Lucille replied. "I knew teaching you sewing will come in handy" she smiles. " And do I smell your delicious crepes?"

"Franceour's crepes!" Raoul shouts in excitement running up to him."Do you happen to make some for your dear friend….Raoul?" she smiles looking all around the room for Franceour's crepes, but sadly he shook his head at Raoul who let out a disappointed frown.

"Well Franceour" Lucille starts walking up to him. "We were about to go to the tower of Paris with Maud and Emile, would you two like to come along?"

"The tower of paris?" Veronique repeats.

"Oh yes, it's really beautiful once you reach to the top, you can look at all of Paris, we are going to have a picnic up there"

"I would like to see this….Tower of Paris?"

"Well then let's go"

* * *

A taxi pulls up in front of an old rundown home in the city of Paris, the color of bricks were fading and the glass windows were foggy and dull, stepping out of the taxi cab was a slightly muscular broad man, with a black handle bar mustache and black slick hair wearing a black suit and tie. In his hand he held a large suitcase. He pays the taxi driver in silence making his way to the front door. He knocks on the wooden door immediately the door opens revealing his small butler who stood at five feet tall to his 6 foot tall master.

"Hello Sir, everything is prepared inside, your bedroom is upstairs on the right"

"Thank you Samuel" spoke gruffly his master to the tan-skin young man, who had just turned 21 years. He passes his servant giving him his suit coat and bag making him set it on the side.

"Would you like some tea, Sir? Before you go night-hunting?" Samuel asks, as they both walked in to the dining area where he sits down on the leather chair.

"Yes, bring the chamomile" he said sternly, hurriedly Samuel brings a pot of hot tea on a silver tray, filling a cup placing it into the waiting hand of his master who was reading an old newspaper in his hand as he sips the tea with his other. The title reading "A Monster in Paris"

"Sir Charles?" Samuel starts looking over his master's shoulder at the newspaper. "Are you certain that the Monster is still here in Paris? Wasn't it killed by Commissioner Maynott?"

"You have a lot to learn about the art of hunting, Samuel" replies Charles boredly looking up at his collections around him, every type of beast he had hunted to every corner of the world, their heads stuffed and mounted. "There was no evidence of the body being found and so tonight I will start my hunt and once I capture this elusive prey….he will be the greatest of hunts"

* * *

Veronique let out a small gasp leaning over the bar feeling the air in her face, below her was the city of Paris, from on top of the tower she could see every roof top that seemed to go on forever, underneath them was the river Siene, flowing through the giant sunflowers that kept their water level down as the sun sparkles off of the water's reflection.

"Be careful Veronique" warns Maud, bringing her away from the edge. "You wouldn't want to fall, dear"

"I guess your right" Veronique mutters pulling away from Maud. "It's just so pretty the water"

"Yeah well you won't find it so pretty if you fall in" Raoul mentions "Remember you and Franceour won't survive if you fall into the river"

"oh yes, we would'ent want to lose you two" Emile said, putting down his camera. "Come on, Lucille and Franceour had already set the picnic blanket you can still look at Paris in a safe distance and while enjoying a sandwich"

"oh finally! I'm starving!" Raoul exclaimed clutching his stomach dramatically. "Let's go!" He takes off running towards Lucille and Franceour sitting on a checkered blanket, while the rest followed calmly. Veronique sat down beside Franceour who gave her a plate with a sandwich on it. She picked it up taking a small bite of it, it was different then the sweet crepes, the sandwiches were made out of cucumbers and mustard, it added a fresh flavor to her taste buds. It was better than eating skin from a monkey.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far, Veronique?" asks Emille taking a bite off his cucumber sandwich.

"Its….diffrent" She replies slowly. "I like it so far….I would like to see more"

"How about a movie?" Maud asks, Emille snaps his fingers with a smile.

"That is a good idea, Maud, we should all see a movie after Lucille and Franceour's performance"

"A movie?" Veronique questions.

"Oh yeah" mumbled Raoul his face stuffed with two sandwiches, Lucille let out a sigh giving him a napkin to cover his mouth which he takes with a shrug of the shoulders. Raoul wipes his lips, swallowing the last of his sandwich before continuing.

"We should see one of those new genre of movies, like that horror one! How about the vampire one?"

"I don't know, Raoul" Emille smirks "I think you scare too easy to see _that _movie"

"Oh and how would you know, hmm?" he huffs crossing his arms, Lucille let out a giggle looping her arm around his.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we should all watch a movie"

"I'll close the theater early so we could have it all to ourselves" Emille said. Franceour let out a happy chirp turning to Veronique as he did. She turned away from him lowering her eyes, for some reason his eyes were very hard to make eye contact with, it's like he could see right through her. Franceour tilts his head at her and frowns turning away, she may not still like him yet, and maybe seeing the movie will make her give him a chance. Once the sun fell, it was time for Franceour and Lucille to start their performance together, while there friends took the best seat of the house watching down from below Veronique was on the edge of her seat overlooking all of the other humans sitting below, she wondered what type of talent will Lucille and Franceour will share to them. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined in the middle of the stage, the curtains slide across to reveal the two singers, Franceour began to play his guitar as he and Lucille began to sing their famous song "La Siene".

* * *

She watches in awe from the two's voices she watches as they both face each other and began to dance, Franceour taking Lucille by her hand spinning her around, suddenly she felt a tug in her chest feeling a bit of irritancy towards Lucille, even though she knew she was mates with Raoul who watched her dreamily. The way they danced together was bothering her by how close they were to one another she wished that she was the one dancing with.

She shook her head, blushing slightly sticking her nose up in the air in indifference. Who cares if he dancing with her? it is just a performance, so why is she feeling bothered by it. The song ended, the audience clapping loudly as the curtains close with the two singers behind. She followed the others as they made their way towards them behind the curtain, in Raoul's arms was two sets of his bouquets giving one to Lucille and the other to Franceour, who quickly brings it to Veronique placing the bouquet of white roses in her arms she blinks sniffing the flowers letting out a sigh.

"T-thank you Franceour" she said quietly, Franceour let out a smile tilting his chapeau down over his eyes slightly trying to hide his blush from her. The group of friends looked at one another from seeing the two fleas together. Raoul smirks and clears his throat making the two turn to him.

"Come on you two" He sang. "It's movie time!"

**I DO NOT OWN A MONSTER IN PARIS**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
